Dave Boat
David "Dave" Boat is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2013) - Ben Grimm/The Thing (ep14) *Danny Phantom (2007) - Convention Manager (ep40), Vortex (ep40) *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012-2015) - Awesome Guy *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2014) - Ben Grimm/The Thing, Ring Announcer (ep24) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010) - Slush (ep7) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011) - Thor, Adam Warlock, Bank Teller (ep16), Ben Grimm/The Thing, Captain Liechtenstein (ep10), Doc Samson (ep43), Dr. Ted Sallis/Man-Thing (ep43), Dracula (ep43), Galactus' Mom (ep24), Karl Amadeus Mordo/Baron Mordo, Lame Voice#2 (ep22), Lava Creature (ep45), Paste Pot Pete, The Watcher, Zookeeper (ep17) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2013) - Ben Grimm/The Thing (ep40), Computer Voice (ep5), Lion-Headed Zodiac (ep15), New Yorker (ep40), S.H.I.E.L.D. Scientist (ep40), Thor (ep5) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Ultimate Avengers: The Movie (2006) - Thor *Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther (2006) - Thor 'Movies' *Frozen (2013) - Additional Voices *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013) - Additional Voices *The Good Dinosaur (2015) - Bubbha *Trolls (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *Marvel Heroes: Chronicles of Doom (2013) - Thing (ep1) Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *God Bless America (2011) - Additional Voices *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Armed and Dangerous (2003) - Goliath, Stig *Army of Two: The 40th Day (2010) - Heavy Grenadier *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Brütal Legend (2009) - Fire Barons, Reapers *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices, Samuel Stuhlinger *Call of Duty: World at War (2008) - Russian Voice Over *Command & Conquer: Generals (2003) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath (2008) - Enlightened *Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Additional Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Additional Voices *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Generic Male#2, Imperial Trooper *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Ben Grimm/The Thing, Venom *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Shocker, The Hood, Thing *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - Ben Grimm/The Thing, Thor *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - Bomber Imp, Thor *Monkey Island 2 Special Edition: LeChuck's Revenge (2010) - Antique Dealer, Gambler, Inn Keeper *Prison Break: The Conspiracy (2010) - Additional Voices *Psychonauts (2005) - Dragon, Eagle *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Tharpod 1, Vorn Garblak *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Fongoid Chief Zahn, Fongoid Male#1, Vorselon *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Fish Drophyd, Soldier *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Resistance 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy (2008) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Space Chimps (2008) - Additional Voices *Speed Racer: The Videogame (2008) - Scooter Dickey, Sonic "Boom Boom" Rinaldi *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - Republic Infantry *Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided (2003) - Additional Voices *Supreme Commander (2007) - Avatar Marxon *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan (2016) - Armaggon *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Hammerhead/Joseph, Policeman *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - XCOM Agents *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Gondor Tower Guard Unit *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter (2006) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 (2007) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Mixmaster, Additional Voices *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Blitzwing, Devastator, Insecticon 3 *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Vortex, Additional Voices *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Decepticon Soldier 01, Lockdown Sniper, Vortex *Twisted Metal: Head-On (2005) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (2008) - Weiss *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Weiss *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Hot Shots Golf: Fore! (2004) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Aeleus *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Aeleus *Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (2008) - Lexaeus *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Cleric Walla *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - General Alma *Yakuza (2006) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (82) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (10) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2017. Category:American Voice Actors